Wally war
by thecompany
Summary: the Bones gang gets trapped inside of WalMart crazy things happen
1. Chapter 1

so i really wanted to write a fun fic about walmart that i thought up while in walmart not too long ago anyway it is what it is more later thanks for reading if you did feedback appreciated :)

* * *

It was getting late and Cam was in the mood for some stride mega mystery gum so she got in her car and headed to Walmart. While she was there she decided to check out the electronic section to see if they had any good movies.

"Hey Bones"

"Yeah booth?" Brennan asked

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure" she smiled

"Walmart here we come"

About the same time

"Hey Ange did you ever get the snow cone machine? I could use some raspberry goodness" Hodgins asked his wife

"Oh know I forgot! Walmart run?"

"Definitely"

Not too much later

"Bones look take a picture of me next to this iron man cut out!" Booth posed like the superhero in the picture.

"Hey not cool man I've saved lives with that move" a man walked up behind him.

"Woh…Tony Stark?" Booth couldn't believe it.

"Why are YOU at Walmart?" Booth asked.

"What is it illegal to go here when you are rich or something? Maybe I wanted to be an American Maybe I wanted to see what it was like Maybe I wanted to see this cut out of myself did you ever think about that!" he argued.

"Tony…stop!" the red headed Pepper said next to him. They looked at each other for a while like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Now he realized what Sweets was talking about. He did that with Bones a lot too. He turned to look at her when he saw Hodgins and Angela walking up next to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Booth asked.

"Snow cones dude! Hey Woh! Iron Man?" Hodgins said.

"Yup that's me goodbye now!" he grabbed his girlfriends hand and ran away from them.

"Well that was one of the weirdest moments of my life…wait til I tell Parker!" Booth smiled. Just then Cam walked up. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Ice cream"

"Snow cones"

"Snow cones? You came here at 9 pm to get a snow cone machine? She asked in disbelief. "Are you not filthy rich?" Hodgins just smiled proudly. Then the lights shut off. Not one by one, not with a warning, just shut off completely in half a second.

A minute later

A small yellow buzzing light came from above. Everyone could see now nut not very clearly. "Hodgins what are you doing?" Angela asked.

"What? Oh um…" he let go of the Barbie blanket.

"What just happened?" Booth asked.

Cam: No idea

Brennan: We should probably get out of here

Booth: Right good idea Bones lets jet

As they were silently walking around the corner Wendell popped out at the with a Halloween mask on

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They all shrieked.

Booth: OMG wth man?

Wendell: oh sorry I didn't know it was you guys

Hodgins: still why are you walking around with that thing on?

Wendell: oh I couldn't see

They just stared at him

Wendell: the lights went out and I didn't want to get killed or something

Booth: KILLED?

Angela: what do you know that we don't?

Wendell: just follow me

He did a forward roll and pressed his back against one of the walls

Cam: oh brother this WOULD happen to me

They crept along with him until Booth ran smack into his baby duck who was surprisingly looking a lot like a duck today.

Booth: Oww sheesh! Whats with all the yellow Sweets?

Sweets: sorry didn't see you there…what I like yellow I can wear it

Angela: you cannot wear a yellow jacket with yellow shorts and yellow shoes

Sweets: but!

Angela: No

Suddenly Wendell's walkie talkie went off

"A1 to A2 have you come in contact with tweety bird yet?" it was Vincent Nigel Murray.

Wendell: yes repeat yes we've made contact

Booth: really Wendell can you please just tell us what's going on?

* * *

yes what is going on? ask and you shall recieve :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before Wendell was able to answer Booth he was distracted by all of the toys telling him to try them

Wendell: TRY ME? I'LL TRY YOU!

Then he starting beating the buttons as fast as he could

Hodgins: Wendell! What's wrong with you?

Clark: aww hell no! This is because of you guys isn't this!

Booth: Clark? No we were just…

Clark: man you guys are crazy you're all crazy!

Then he ran a way shaking his fists

Wendell: Dr. Brennan…..are dead people buried with their braces on?

Brennan: What?

Cam: Wendell! Stay focused!

Wendell: Oh yes…ok well you see I was here today shopping and then someone slipped me a piece of paper…

Angela: well what did it say?

Wendell: I don't think I should tell you

UGH they all sighed

Then Wendell's walkie talkie went off again

Vincent: A2 we have a problem

Wendell: I thought I was A1

Vincent: oh…wait

Booth: what's the problem?

Vincent: who was that? A2 why are you with this man?

Wendell: it's ok A1 I haven't told them anything

Vincent: good once again we have a problem in the frozen foods

Wendell: got it I'll find Mark

They followed Wendell until they got to the clothing section. He stopped in front of a mannequin

Wendell: Hello Mark

They all stared.

He bowed and said come along.

Then they followed the man again until they got to the food section.

Brennan: Hey Booth look pudding

Booth& Hodgins: pudding?

They both jumped at it knocking over the tower and ripping packets open with their teeth

Sweets: looks like some unresolved anger issues

Angela: oh I almost forgot you were here…Tweets heh heh heh

Wendell: ok we need customer service where ARE the frozen foods?

Cam: do they even have frozen foods here?

Angela: I could have sworn they had ice cream

Suddenly an isle full of debie cakes toppled over behind them

Brennan: did you see that?

Angela: um the ginormous isle tipping over and almost crushing us to death YES I saw it!

Brennan: no no did you see that guy dressed in black behind the isle before it fell?

Wendell: you saw someone dressed in black? Uh oh… Uh Vincent we found the problem


End file.
